


Be Daddy's Good Little Boy

by Mid_Nightmare



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Age Play, Baby Peter Parker, Blankets, Brat Peter Parker, Brat Tamer Tony Stark, Brat Tamer/Brat Relationship, Daddy Kink, Daddy Tony Stark, Daddy/Baby relationship, Forced Headspace, Headspace, Little Headspace, Little Speech, M/M, Pacifiers, Peter is a Little Shit, Peter is a brat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spanking, Teddy Bears, ddlb, little peter parker, tantrums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:25:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mid_Nightmare/pseuds/Mid_Nightmare
Summary: Peter has a tendency to unnecessarily risk his life during missions. Tony wants to teach his baby boy a lesson about listening to Daddy.





	Be Daddy's Good Little Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys!  
> This has been sitting in my drafts for ages now, and I finally finished it up and wanted to share. I'm going to say right now that this is more of an extremely little headspace as mentioned in the tags. If that makes you uncomfortable, then please do not read this.  
> Let me know what you think! Much love!

“Mr. Stark?” a soft voice called. Tony didn’t glance up, his body rooted upright and filled with tension. “Tony?” The voice quivered slightly, and Tony could hear the crack in it, the pitch raising slightly, but he still ignored it.

“D-Daddy?” A sniffle alerted him that the other was near tears, but the way his voice quivered told him that he’s successfully breaking the other back into his little boy.

Tony continued to work on his project, humming to himself as he reconnected the wires. It was tedious, but he probably would have finished over an hour ago if he wasn’t making it drag on just to continue to ignore Peter. He chanced a glance when he was reaching for a pair of pliers, and Peter was there, standing in his SpiderMan uniform. Apparently, he hadn’t broken yet. Well, Tony had all night, and his baby’s stubbornness was not about to win out this time.

As Tony remained buried in his work, Peter shifted nervously on his feet. He didn’t understand why Tony was ignoring him. Well, that wasn’t exactly true... He figured that Tony was mad at him for blatantly disobeying his orders and almost getting himself killed. Again.

“Daddy?” he whimpered softly, moving closer to the older man.

Tony still didn’t even glance his way, and frustrated tears began to build behind Peter's eyes. He grumbled under his breath before walking towards the other and dropping to his knees. He nuzzled the outside of Tony’s thigh, looking up at him through watery lashes. “Daddy… Please, I’ll be a good boy,” he said softly, silently begging that his puppy eyes would break the man.

He only received a hum, not even a glance, as Tony stayed involved in his work. He grumbled softly again, nuzzling Tony a bit rougher, a bit more incessantly, but he still got nothing for his efforts. What was the man playing at? Usually, he never ignored Peter no matter who stupid and reckless the teenager could be. Why did this time have to be different?

Peter’s stomach growled in protest, and he was suddenly reminded of the fact that he hadn’t eaten since lunch at school. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was almost nine at night, and he whimpered. Tony had been ignoring him for almost two hours, ever since he swooped in and saved Peter from what he thought was an easy fight. Apparently fighting what should have been a small and easy little gang of bank robbers (honestly, there was four of them, and they were so disorganized, it should have been like knocking over dominos) was a hell of a lot harder when you hadn’t slept in nearly three days and hadn’t let yourself relax in almost twice that time.

But dammit, Tony had come swooping in, saved his ass, caught the criminals, brought him home, and then promptly ignored him. He was set on his feet in the lab as Tony went to return his armor and apparently work on a project. He was in desperate need for attention and food and cuddles and just his Daddy in general, but as he continued to nuzzle (now much gentler) the man and try and get his attention, it was to no avail.

“Daddy, Daddy, please,” he whimpered, tears beginning to slip past his lashes as his frustration reached its peak. This honestly wasn’t fair! Tony knew he hated it when he wouldn’t talk to him when something was wrong. “Daddy, please?” he begged, whining louder.

Peter knelt there, looking up at his older lover with desperation and annoyance filling his eyes. Several moments past as he watched the other (who still did not spare him even a glance) before he snapped. “Fine then!” he growled before standing up and stomping away from the man.

He marched over to his desk, kicking his chair and sending it flying against the wall. When he glanced over his shoulder, Tony was still working and ignoring him fully. He hadn’t even glanced up at the noise. Peter huffed again, sitting himself down on the stool that was near his desk and staring at the things spread across his mess of a workstation. He picked up one of the things he had left unfinished and tried to examine the pieces, but in the matter of a moment, his frustration was back tenfold.

He threw the offending object at a stack of papers on the desk before turning to face Tony’s back. “Are you just going to ignore me all night?” he growled.

Again, there was nothing. No response verbally or physically.

“Really?” Peter cried as his frustration continued to grow and grow. “Come on!”

Still nothing.

“Tony, please? Look I know I messed up, but don’t just ignore me!”

Not even a twitch.

“Tony, please,” he begged, getting up and walking towards the man. He gently placed his hand on the man’s shoulder, but he still got no response. “Please?”

When there was still nothing, Peter slid his arms around the man’s shoulders, nuzzling behind his ear. “Daddy, pwease, I hungwy.”

The change in speech got a reaction out of Tony, and Peter’s heart raced at finally having some indication that he was in fact listening. “Daddy?” His voice was softer than any time he has called Tony in the past few hours. It had a slightly childish lift, and the way some of the letters slipped off his tongue revealed that he’s breaking, finally slipping. Tony hummed and shrugged slightly before turning back to work.

Peter frowned. Guess I’ll try harder then, he thought. “Daddy,” he whimpered, nuzzling behind the man’s ear again and pressing a little kiss to the skin under it. “Daddy, pwease? Pwetty pwease? I so hungwy.”

Tony turned his head and looked at the boy, raising a brow before merely shrugging and turning back to his work. Peter pouted, nuzzling the man again and hugging him tighter. “Daddy,” he whined, holding onto the last syllable while slightly swaying and pulling the man with him. “Daddy, pwease.”

When even that didn’t work, Peter was beginning to feel hopeless. Was Tony really that mad at him that he wouldn’t even acknowledge his presence? If he was, why didn’t he just leave him at May’s instead of bringing him here?

Frowning deeper, Peter let out a small sigh and rested more against Tony’s shoulders. He let his eyes close for a moment, just simply trying to calm his mounting frustration. As he relaxed though, he suddenly realized just how wound up he really was.

The tightness was beginning to slip from his tense muscles, but as the tension ebbed, his strength was quickly being zapped away as well. He leaned more heavily onto Tony’s shoulder when a rush of emotions hit him hard. His lip trembled, and he whimpered as he felt the pinpricks behind his eyes. If Tony just wanted him to suffer, he should have just dropped him off at home instead of ignoring him. It simply wasn’t fair…

Peter whined before a sob bubbled from his chest. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair! His brain screamed loudly before the dam broke. He hiccupped as rivers of tears flowed down his cheeks, and his hands curled into fists and rubbed at his tears as he openly cried against his partner’s shoulder. “I’m sowwy, Daddy. ‘m so sowwy.” He kept mumbling the words over and over into the now damp cotton covering Tony’s skin, but he still had yet to get the reaction he wanted, the reaction he needed.

As much as his baby’s sobbing physically pained him, Tony would not break until Peter had entirely let himself go. He couldn’t. Peter was just being so stubborn tonight. He just wanted to help him relax. The younger male only truly allowed himself to relax when Tony was completely in charge and the other was out of his own head. If the boy would just trust him, if he’d stop his little temper tantrum and just allow himself to be his little boy, Tony could fix everything.

And as much as it pained him to be the reason Peter was currently crying, he only had the best intentions in mind. Tony quickly tried to hide his shaking his hands, though he doubted that Peter could see them anyways. He just needed to keep pretending to be busy or else he would give in before the other was fully ready. It only took a few more moments, but Tony could tell when the shift was finished.

He looked back at the sniffling boy against his shoulder. Peter’s hair was a mess, and his cheeks were blotchy and covered in drying tears, but Tony smiled as he saw the thumb between Peter’s lips. He watched his baby suck on his thumb as he wiped his own hands on a towel. “Baby boy?” he called softly.

Peter looked at him with the biggest, saddest eyes, and Tony’s heart seized painfully again. His fingers reached out, brushing lightly along the boy’s cheekbone; and Peter leaned into the touch, still quietly suckling on his thumb. He blinked owlishly at Tony, who cooed and rubbed a few stray tears away. He shifted in his chair, turning slowly until Peter’s head was now nestled between his shoulder and neck, as he continued to run his fingers through the boy’s soft curls.

He reached down, pressing the spider emblem on Peter’s chest and watching as the tight material suddenly went lax, slipping down the boy’s small frame. Peter hummed softly around his thumb, allowing himself to be manhandled and moved. Once his suit was fully removed, Tony pulled him into his lap.

Tony smiled and gently kissed those blotchy cheeks while cooing gently as his rough scruff rubbed against Peter’s soft skin. He listened to the soft little hum that came from around the boy’s thumb with fondness. He kissed lightly along Peter’s jaw while his thumbs gently traced the sharp edges of the boy’s hip bones. “Does my baby want something to eat?”

Peter nodded quickly, looking up with big wide eyes. Tony returned the gesture and held the boy tight to him to his chest, wrapping Peter’s long, lean legs around his waist as he stood. His arms stayed wrapped around that narrow waist, keeping him up with little help from the boy.

The pair entered the elevator, and Tony pressed the number for the penthouse, kissing along his baby’s shoulder and humming as he felt the slight squirm from the boy in his arms. Recently he had begun to purposefully keep his goatee a bit longer just to watch Peter’s skin turn red wherever it scratched or burned and to feel the other squirm in his hold. He couldn’t deny that he enjoyed marking his baby in any way he could.

Once they were upstairs, Tony walked over to the couch, setting Peter down before grabbing the soft baby blue blanket hidden in the drawer of the side table. He wrapped it around the boy’s shoulder before gently pulling his thumb out of his lips. He pressed a quick peck to those little, slightly swollen lips before resting Peter’s favorite pacifier against the bottom one. He made a happy little noise in the back of his throat before accepting the object and suckling on it.

Those doe eyes looked up at Tony, and he felt his cock twitch in interest. Peter always looked beautiful with the red and gold pacifier between his lips. Tony absolutely adored when his baby would dress in his colors or logo, especially when he was little like this.

“Be a good boy while Daddy gets dinner ready,” he told the boy who merely nodded and curled his hands into his blanket to pull it closer to himself. Tony watched him closely for a moment before turning into the kitchen. He smirked to himself as he gathered together the food that was delivered several hours prior, reheating everything before carrying two plates into the living room. He set them both down, one porcelain with silverware and one plastic with only a small baby fork. Tony slipped out again, returning to grab the drinks he prepared. He sat his whiskey down by the porcelain dish before picking up the plastic plate.

“Baby boy,” he cooed softly, causing the boy to look up at him with sleepy eyes. He reached out, gently pulling the pacifier from the boy’s lips and smirking at the whine he got. “Time to eat, little one.”

Peter pouted a little at the other, taking the sippy cup that Tony gently sets in his hands. He hummed absently and pulled it up to his mouth, sucking on the mouthpiece and taking a sip before near squealing at the taste of apple juice. He removed the cup from his lips and smiled sweetly at Tony before allowing the other man to feed him.

Within a few moments, Tony had managed to feed his baby almost his entire meal, but when he tried to give him another bite of vegetables, Peter turned his nose up. “No,” he pouted, shaking his head and taking another sip of his juice. “Icky.”

Tony tsked softly, holding the bite out again. “You need to be a good boy and eat your vegetables, Peter,” he said a bit sternly. The boy merely scrunched up his nose before looking away again, shaking his head and refusing. “Baby… Don’t make Daddy punish you. You’re already in enough trouble, don’t you think?”

Peter frowned at that, his bottom lip jutting out in more of a pout as he looked up at Tony through his lashes. When Tony tried to feed him again, he pulled back slightly, fussing softly and pushing Tony’s hand away. “Peter,” Tony’s voice had grown firmer, a soft growl lingering at the end, “do you want a spanking?”

A whimper left the boy, and he quickly shook his head before taking the offending piece of broccoli and chewing it. His face twisted up, but he chewed the piece before quickly swallowing it, whining in the back of his throat before taking another sip of his juice. “Good boy, now one more.”

“No… Daddy, it icky…” he whimpered, tears beginning to pool in his eyes once again. He must be exhausted, Tony thought, as this is the third time Peter has been reduced to tears today. The first being when he carried him home.

“It’s only one bite, baby boy,” he tried to persuade, holding out a bigger piece of broccoli than the last one.

Peter whined and curled away from Tony, clinging to his blanket and keeping it tight around him. “No, Daddy… No more…”

Tony sighed, shaking his head before setting the plate aside. He picked up his own and began to eat, glancing at Peter who stayed curled up and sipping his juice. Tony ate relatively quickly, having not realized his own hunger until now, and once he was done, his plate was set back on the table and Peter’s was once again in his lap.

Taking a sip of his whiskey, Tony held out the fork again, trying to persuade the other to eat. “It’s your last bite, baby boy, and then Daddy will give you a treat. What about ice cream?” Peter’s eyes sparkled at the bribe, and he took the last bite, still making a bit of a face but eating it nonetheless. Tony cooed and brushed Peter’s bangs back, kissing the boy’s cheek. “That’s Daddy’s good little boy,” he whispered fondly, watching as the mentioned boy’s cheeks turned a beautiful shade of rosy pink.

He chuckled before setting his glass aside, taking the dishes and walking into the kitchen. He knew that if he used ice cream as a bribe, he better actually give Peter some quickly or else his baby would grow fussy again. He set the dishes in the sink before grabbing the ice cream from the freezer. As he was getting a bowl ready for the other, he heard a loud crash from the living room as well as a choked sob.

Tony rushed in, seeing the floor covered in broken glass with a pool of brown liquid and ice cubes in the center. Peter was curled in on himself, crying into his blanket. “Peter, what did you do?” Tony tried to go for a bit more of a gentle tone than last time, but his frustration was beginning to peak. Peter knew better than to touch Tony’s drinks, even when he’s in a headspace, but for some reason, he still did it this time.

Peter sniffled and peaked up at Tony from behind his knee, brown eyes scared and filled with tears. “It… not apple juice…” Peter whimpered.

Tony sighed before walking towards the other. “Peter, you knew that wasn’t apple juice. You know that was Daddy’s special drink that you’re not allowed to touch.” It’s then that he can see it.

There’s resistance, borderline defiance hidden in Peter’s eyes. Clearly, his little boy isn’t quite so little yet. If Peter was to fully relax and let Tony help him, then that shouldn’t be there. It couldn’t be there. Apparently, he was being too lenient in his discipline.

Well, if that’s how it’s going to be…

Stepping over the mess, Tony reached down, grabbing Peter by the thighs and easily picking him up. “You know… Daddy’s had enough of your disobedience today, baby.” He started, walking towards their bedroom as Peter desperately clung to him. The boy whimpered and cried, hiding his face in Tony’s neck and babbling about being a good boy. “Honestly, Peter, I don’t know if I believe you when you say you’ll be a good boy. You’ve been nothing but bad today. Daddy warned you you’d get a spanking for continuing to disobey me, and I’ve given you plenty of chances to be good, but you’ve been nothing but bad.”

“Please, Daddy, was accident,” he whimpered, biting his lip as the tears continued to fall. Once they were in their room, Tony set Peter down on his feet next to the bed.

“I’m starting to think you’re lying to me, baby boy, and you know what happens when you lie to Daddy…” he warned, giving the boy a stern look. Peter sniffled and looked down at his toes, clutching his blanket tightly. “Now,” Tony started, sitting on the edge of the bed, “you know what to do.”

Peter shuffled again, not making a move even though he surely knew he would only get in more trouble. He glanced up, seeing the impatience in Tony’s eyes. Shaking his head slightly, Peter pulled the blanket tighter around himself. “No…”

Tony was… surprised to say the least. While he’s used to Peter disobeying him out of headspace (that’s what caused this whole mess this time, wasn’t it?), even when he’s a little bit in it, Peter has never outwardly denied anything Tony has said before. “Peter, come here. I’m not playing anymore, little boy.”

Peter shook his head, taking a step back. As much as he knew deep down he needed this, craved not having to make any decisions or be the teenager forced to grow up too fast and take on too much of the world’s horrors, he couldn’t do it. It had never been this much of a struggle before, but Peter just couldn’t do it. He couldn’t let go.

Tony all but growled as he reached out and grabbed Peter’s wrist. It’s like ice water has been pumped through the boy’s veins. He tripped over the edge of the decorative rug, gasping as he’s draped over Tony’s lap, before letting out a whimper. When his blanket was pulled away, Peter raised his head to see that it was tossed on the bed, and he let out a sad noise as he reached for it.

“Dad-dy!” He screamed as a hand suddenly slammed against his ass. The tears returned full force, and his fingers curled into Tony’s jeans as he cried, body trembling with his tears. “I’m sorry!”

“I bet you are, but you’re still getting a spanking, little one. Now, show Daddy how good your counting has gotten.” He smirked, reaching down and pulling Peter’s briefs down his ass and letting them bunch at his thighs.

He massaged the soft, supple skin of Peter’s ass, gently palming and squeezing the flesh before pulling his hand back and striking the skin harshly. He heard another sharp cry, but the broken sob of the number one brought a smile to his lips. He rubbed over the quickly reddening flesh before striking the opposite cheek. A few quick hits in succession left Peter shaking and hiccuping between sobs.

They’ve only reached eight, but Peter was already a mess in his lap. Tony reached down and pulled Peter up by his hair, looking into his eyes. Those beautiful chocolate orbs were glazed over now, and there was a far off look in his eyes. “Peter,” Tony cooed softly, nuzzling behind the boy’s ear.

All he received was a small, breathy little whimper. His smirk only grew as he rubbed over the still tender flesh of Peter’s cheeks. Now he’s finally got his boy exactly where he wanted him, fully in his little headspace. Not a drop of hesitation or resistance anywhere in his body, especially not hidden in those eyes.

“Oh, my baby has finally given in fully now, huh?” He chuckled, gently nibbling on the mentioned boy’s earlobe. As much as he was happy to have the boy fully relaxed, practically jelly in his lap, he still needed to finish his given punishment. His hand roughly slapped against the still tender flesh several more times over the course of a few minutes, and he waited for Peter to catch up and catch his breath.

“S… Sixteen...” Peter whispered breathily, a small hiccup causing his breath to catch.

“Perfect.” Tony smiled before kissing the boy’s cheek tenderly. “You took your punishment so well. Daddy’s so proud of you.” He saw the dazed and faint smile on Peter’s lips, and he smirked, shifting the boy slightly and humming as he felt the damp spot against his thigh. “And you even got all excited, huh?”

Peter's cheeks instantly turned a dark shade of pink, but he nodded slightly, looking shyly up at Tony. “Daddy...?”

“Of course, baby.” Tony already knew exactly what his baby wanted, and he couldn't agree more. With little to no help from the boy, Tony got Peter off his lap and onto the bed, a small pillow elevating his hips. “Do you want your bear, baby?” he asked as he kissed along the smooth skin of Peter's shoulder, warm hands rubbing along the boy's sides.

A quick nod was his answer, and he hummed before stretching, grabbing the lube off the bedside table and Peter's soft, light brown bear from his side of the bed. He dropped the lube off to the side before sliding the toy into Peter's arms. He smiled as Peter instantly buried his face into the soft fur, letting out a whine as his hips wiggle slightly back against Tony.

The elder let out a soft laugh, squeezing the boy's narrow hip before kissing his temple. “Do you want your reward now, princess?”

“Pwease.”

“So well-mannered,” Tony cooed, pressing another kiss to the boy’s temple. His lips slowly began to trail along the boy’s skin, mouthing at the tender flesh. He licked behind Peter’s ear, smirking as his baby let out a soft whimper and wiggled his hips again. “Shhh, Daddy’s going to take care of you, baby, don’t worry.”

He kissed and gently nibbled his way down the long pale column of his neck, watching small red marks appear as his goatee scratched at the soft flesh and his teeth left faint marks in their wake. He stopped to suck a small bruise in the crook of Peter’s neck and shoulder, large rough palms sliding up and down his sides.

A whimper above him brought a soft chuckle from the elder’s lips, and Tony decided to take slight mercy on his partner as he kissed down the curve of his spine, making sure each little notch got some love. When he reached the dimples at the base of Peter’s spine, his hands dragged down slowly before they squeezed those sharp hip bones as he licked and nuzzled into the slight baby fat still clinging to Peter’s waist.

He sunk his teeth into the mound of Peter’s ass, listening to the hitch of his breath before Peter let out a little moan. He kissed over the bite and the handprint shaped red marks from his spanking while his hands slide lower. He took his time pressing his lips against the still hot flesh, alternating between closed and open-mouthed kisses as well as gentle nuzzles all while he pulled those cheeks apart and revealed the perfect little ring of muscle already twitching in interest.

He smirked before licking a wide stripe up along the boy’s cleft, lightly flicking his tongue against the small ring just to hear the soft little whimper above him. His tongue traced along the puckered skin, humming softly before he pressed a kiss there.

At first, Tony kept his licks and kisses soft and light, smirking as Peter kept wiggling back while his whines grew louder. When he arched up and pressed back against Tony’s lips, the man merely hummed and finally decided to give in. His tongue swirled along the ring before pushing slowly into the tight heat. The moan he received was like music to his ears, and he lightly tugged on the rim as he pulled back before pushing deeper into the heat.

He spent his time burying his tongue as deep as he could, lapping at the boy’s tight walls and lightly sucking on his rim. Peter’s soft little moans seemed to grow in volume every few seconds, and when he withdrew his tongue and flicked it against the loosening ring, he smirked at the high-pitched whine he received in response. “Shh, baby, Daddy’s going to take good care of you.”

He reached out for the lube, popping the cap and drizzling some on his fingers as he kissed and nibbled on Peter’s left cheek. Slowly, he pushed past the tight ring of muscle, tracing the stretched muscle with his tongue.

Peter’s little noises of pleasure as he rocked back against the older man’s finger and lips caused Tony to smirk. When the muscle began to loosen enough, he pushed a second finger inside, lightly kissing the little ring.

Working his fingers quicker, Tony stretched the delicate muscles expertly. Stretching his fingers apart, he pushed his tongue between them, lapping eagerly and feeling the slight excess of lube mixed with his own saliva trickle down his chin.

Peter keened softly, hips raising and pressing harder against the other as he hid his face against the soft fur of his bear. “Daddy!” he whined loudly. “No tease. No tease!”

Flicking his tongue along the rim as he pulled back slightly, Tony hummed and gently pressed a messy kiss to the base of the boy’s spine. “I’m not teasing, baby. I need you ready for me.”

“No more…” he whined, voice muffled against the fur. “Want Daddy…”

“You’re gonna get me soon, sweetheart,” he cooed, stretching his fingers wider apart before pushing in a third.

Peter whimpered and pushed his hips back harder. “Want Daddy now…” the boy whined deep in his throat.

“Hush now, little one,” Tony hummed, kneading the round flesh of the boy’s ass. “You’ll get Daddy when you’re ready.”

There was another whine from the other but no other sounds of protest. Tony smirked, working his three fingers slower just to rile the boy up again. It only took a minute before Peter’s head raised slightly, and he was looking faintly over his shoulder. “Daddy…” he whined, high and needy and already so close to wrecked that Tony smirked wider.

“Yes, baby boy?”

Peter flushed faintly, “Pwease… Now, Pwease.”

 

Tony chuckled, lightly blowing on the hole just to listen to his partner squeak at the change in temperature. “Since you asked so nicely,” he cooed. He carefully twisted his fingers, brushing Peter’s prostate while pulling his fingers out.

 

Peter moaned at the feeling, burying his red face deeper into the stomach of his teddy bear. Tony hummed, pulling his fingers completely free and earning himself a whine from his younger partner. He wrapped his hand around his length, pumping it a few times to spread the saliva and lube mixture across the delicate skin.

 

He lined himself up with Peter’s stretched and beautiful hole. Teasing the puckered skin with the head of his cock, Tony chuckled as the boy whined again underneath him. “Hush, baby,” he cooed, leaning down to kiss and nuzzle behind the boy’s ear. “Daddy will give you what you need.”

 

With a small huff, Peter pushed his slim hips back, whining louder. “Daddy,” he drew the vowel out as he kept wiggling his hips. A slap to the reddened skin halted his movements, and then a loud whine left his lips.

 

“I told you to wait and behave,” he admonished, squeezing the reddened flesh and smirking at the high pitched whimper that Peter let out. “If you keep disobeying Daddy, then he won’t give you what you want.”

 

“No,” Peter whined, dragging the vowel out. “Pwease. ‘M good.”

 

“That’ta boy,” Tony grinned. He circled Peter’s rim slowly with the tip of his cock, dipping lightly into the hole before pulling back. Peter moaned softly before tightening his hold on his teddy bear, breath coming out in a sharp exhale when Tony presses his head in again.

 

With a soft groan, Tony slowly sunk into the tight heat, watching his cock disappear within that pink furrow. He moved slowly, watching as each inch sunk into his boy and listening to the soft moans and mewls the other let out. “That’s it, baby boy. Taking Daddy so good.”

 

Buried to the root, Tony took a moment to take in the sight before him. Peter’s gorgeous milky skin is flushed a rosy pink with his bottom a shade darker. His messy curls are spread out on the sheet underneath him, face buried against the belly of his teddy bear. He’s managed to find his blanket, the soft baby boy fabric clutched desperately in his left hand.

 

“A fucking picture,” Tony praised, rocking his hips and listening to the small whine Peter lets out. “You look like a fucking picture, baby boy. Such a gorgeous little boy.”

 

Not holding back, Tony began an almost brutal pace, thrusting into the boy and keeping him pinned by the hands on his lower back. He watched as his cock stretched the muscle before delving back in. He started a fast and hard pace, growling softly as Peter’s walls pulled him in deeper.

“I hope you learned your lesson, baby,” he growled, leaning down to bite and suck on the pale skin of the other’s back. “You can’t keep disobeying Daddy.”

“W-Won’t!” Peter gasped, small noise punched from his lungs with each thrust.

“I’m close, princess,” Tony groaned, pressing messy kisses up to the younger’s jaw. “You gonna come for Daddy?”

“Mhm!!” the other cried, back arching as his prostate is brutally hit. “Pwease!”

“Oh, baby,” he cooed, licking along the shell of the other’s ear. “Can you come with Daddy?” he asked, hot breath fanning over the other’s cool skin and causing goosebumps to erupt.

“Mhmm! Anythin’ for Daddy!”

“That’s my boy,” Tony grinned. His hips sped up, thrusts turning messy as he reaches his peak. He groaned loudly as he started to cum, feeling how Peter’s walls tighten around him and start to milk him. The smaller boy let out a soft moan, tears slipping past his cheeks as he buried deeper into his teddy bear.

“Fuck,” Tony sighed, catching himself with his hands on either side of Peter’s shoulders. He hummed, rocking his hips slowly and riding out his orgasm. Peter made a small noncommittal noise, nuzzling his bear.

Tony carefully pulled out, watching as Peter’s little hole flutters around nothing. The boy whined loudly at the loss, but the older man reached for the side table, pulling out the pink plug. “Don’t worry, princess. Daddy’s got you.”

Pressing the soft silicone against the small muscle, Tony watched in full rapture as Peter’s hole hungrily swallowed the plug. “What a fucking sight,” he muttered with a groan. 

Peter let out a little giggle, and that brought a smile to Tony’s face. He shifted them both until they were under the covers, Peter’s face tucked against his neck and bear in his arms. “I’m sorry for earlier, Daddy,” the boy whispered, hiding his face.

Tony smiled, happy to have the other back. “I hope this teaches you to not misbehave and to listen to Daddy.” The other hummed softly before snuggling closer, the soft fur of his teddy bear pressed against Tony’s side. “Love you, princess.”

“Love you too, Daddy.”


End file.
